


The Way His Hands Clench My Hair

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Drarry Drarry Quite Contrary [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Draco is daddy, Frequent profanity, Gay Smut, Harry is desperate for cock, Kink discovering, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Harry accidentally calls Draco daddy while sucking his cock.





	The Way His Hands Clench My Hair

     Harry was licking his lips as he watched Draco undress in front of him. His face was flushed a deep maroon and he waited patiently on his knees, ignoring the strain of his boxers and pants as Draco shrugged off his shirt and pulled down his pants. The Gryffindor leaned forward ever so slightly, instinctively going towards the bulge in the Slytherin's boxers only to be stopped by a quiet yet commanding "Not yet" from the other. Harry whined yet obliged, his fingers twitching from where they lay upon his thighs, aching to touch either his own confined cock or Draco's cock.  
        The boxers came down, revealing Draco's half-hard cock, and Harry's eyes lidded halfway. He wanted to taste, he wanted to feel, he wanted Draco's hands tangled in his hair and pulling and yanking and unrelenting...  
        He got up on his knees as Draco came closer and he positively moaned as pale, delicate fingers grabbed at his messy hair.  
        "I know you want it, baby," he murmured, and Harry nodded, waiting for permission, his lips parted slightly. "Look at me."  
        Harry brought his eyes upwards, shuddering as he made eye contact with the blonde. "You want to suck it, baby?"  
        "Yes, daddy."  
        It just slipped out. Harry had never called Malfoy daddy before, yet he couldn't deny that it had almost slipped out a couple times before. Thankfully, Malfoy's smirk only grew... Harry knew that he'd just gotten a plethora of new ideas for future times.  
        "Go on then," Malfoy breathed, and Harry moaned in happiness.  
        He licked a long stripe up the shaft, then around the head before taking it all in, leaning into Draco's hands which yanked him forward.  
        He felt Draco's cock at the back of his throat and relaxed, tears of pleasure already pricking at his eyes, his cock hard and heavy in his boxers. One of his hands grasped at Draco's hip, the other unbuttoned his own pants and pulled down the zipper. He kneaded at his boxers, his eyes closing as he moaned around Draco's cock.   
        He bobbed his head quickly, starting at a fast pace and shaking, trembling as Draco's hands caressed his face and pulled his hair and it was all so good.  
        "Fuck," he moaned, but it only came out as a muffled sound of pleasure.  
        "You like that, baby? You like sucking daddy's cock?"  
        Harry pulled back so he could speak. "Fuck yeah, daddy," he breathed.  
        Both of their faces were flushed and red, both aroused and excited and hard and shy at the same time at this new discovery. Draco clearly liked being called daddy, and Harry was eager to call him it.  
        "Get back on my cock. Gonna fuck your face."  
        "Please, yes..." Harry breathed before taking all of Draco in to the root again, his face pressed into Draco's lower stomach, breathing heavily through his nose.  
        "Look up at me, baby.... Love seeing you stretched around me like this..."  
        Harry struggled to look up but did so, managing to meet Draco's eyes and his heart jumped in excitement at Draco's pleased smile, the way that he bit his lip, the way that his hair had fallen around his face.  
        His eyes fell again as Draco's hands clenched in his hair and his hips went back, taking most of his cock out of Harry's mouth, before thrusting forward again, slowly at first, then he got faster, and Harry stayed where he was, held in place by Draco's hands, his hand now reaching beneath his boxers to pull out his hard cock.  
        He moaned unintelligible words around Draco, listening to the praises that slipped from the Slytherin's lips.  
        He pulled at his cock, his whole body shaking with pleasure and with the force at which Draco was fucking his mouth.  
        "Gonna come soon already... you're so good, so good... such a good boy..."  
        Harry's hips jerked into his hand and he moaned in response, ready to take whatever Draco had to offer him.  
        "Fuck, you want me to come down your throat, baby?"  
        Harry nodded, shifting his knees.  
        Draco's thrusts got faster and his breathing was speeding up, his voice shaky and trembling, his breath now jerky.   
        "Fuck...!" Draco gasped, jerking his hips harshly into Harry, who gagged slightly and sucked hard at Draco's cock.  
        He swallowed it all up, managing to open his eyes to watch the way that Malfoy's mouth opened and the way his whole body reacted, the way that his legs shook and almost gave out from beneath him.  
        Harry slowly slid Draco out of his mouth, then sucked gently at the head, making sure he had gotten it all.  
        Then, breathing heavily, he sat back on his legs and pulled at his cock gently, loving the burning feel of the arousal but wanting to come so badly.  
        "Let me take care of that, my boy..."  
        Harry's eyes shot up to Draco and he almost came right then and there at the beauty of his flushed, post-orgasm face.  
        Draco kneeled down, crawling towards Harry and wrapped his lips around Harry's cock.   
        "Oh...." Harry groaned, his voice all raspy and broken. "Not gonna last long at all..."  
        Draco chuckled, knowing how hot Harry always found sucking Draco off was.  
        "S'okay," he murmured as he pulled back to briefly tongue at Harry's nipples. "Come for daddy."  
        Then his mouth was back on Harry's cock before the other could even process the words fully, and Harry was coming and it felt so good and Harry couldn't help but to thrust his hips up into Draco's mouth, his hands pulling at the blonde's hair.  
        Then the two were breathing, laying beside each other and reveling in the afterglow.  
        "So. Daddy, huh?"  
        "S-Shut up...!" Harry retorted with a heavy blush.

**Author's Note:**

> WooOOOO hope you enjoyed! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
